Here and Gone
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Reid tries to comfort Seaver after she is almost killed in "What Happens at Home." R/S


December, 2010

Las Cruces, New Mexico

"Everybody get some sleep." Hotch ordered the team that was gathered outside Drew Jacobs' house. "We'll head back tomorrow morning. It's been a long night."

"I'll second that." Morgan declared.

He headed off with Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss. Seaver lagged behind, still in a daze, and Spencer stayed beside her. Blood spattered her clothes and the side of her face – the blood of the man who had almost killed her.

She watched the police cruiser that held Heather Jacobs as it drove away.

Once it was out of sight, Spencer asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Seaver's blue, blue eyes snapped up to Spencer's face. "Oh, um, yeah."

But it didn't take a profiler to see the tears in her eyes, tears that told a different story.

"Reid," Hotch called out to him. "You and Seaver take the other SUV back."

Hotch tossed him the keys and he caught them, giving his boss a nod.

"Come on." Reid told Seaver quietly.

Seaver followed him in silence. Spencer opened the passenger-side door and Seaver slid into the seat. Then he went around, and got in, but didn't start it. Instead, he reached over Seaver, opened the glove compartment and pulled out a wad of napkins. He offered them to her, to wipe off the blood. She didn't notice, just looked out the window, away from him.

"Seaver?" Spencer said quietly.

No response.

"Ashley, please."

She turned to him, her eyes void of anything but a haunting pain. Spencer swallowed, glancing away from the sight. He looked back and offered her the napkins again.

"Here."

She ignored them, asking him, "What's going to happen to her?"

Spencer swallowed. Hurting women were not his forte.

"Social Services will see that she's taken care of. She'll be fine."

Seaver looked back out the window. Spencer heard her sniffle. A tear mingled with the blood on her cheek.

"Can you ever really be fine after that?" She asked brokenly.

Spencer didn't know what to say. He took one of the napkins, leaned over the console, and wiped the blood-red tear off of her cheek.

She gasped, turning to look at him. He sat back, avoiding looking at her.

"I-I-I'm" Spencer stumbled over his words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Seaver tried and failed to smile at him. "It's okay."

He leaned towards her again, wiping away the rest of the blood from off of her face. Her breath was sweet and warm against his face. He threw away the first napkin and she took another, cleaning off her hands and neck. She tried to wipe away the blood on her clothes, but it only smeared. She sighed at it.

"Here." He took off his suit and placed it around her shoulders.

She pulled it closer around her until it covered all the bloody spots on her clothes.

"Thanks."

He nodded and faced forward, starting the SUV and pulling out.

"Spencer?"

He paused at hearing her say his given name. "Yeah?"

"Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I do." He paused before saying, "She's strong." He meant both of them, not just Heather. "Like you."

"Thank you."

There was silence between them until they reached the parking lot. Seaver broke it as Spencer parked, asking, "What do you know about him, my father?"

"You know, I never really studied him. I just know the name."

"You're lying to me."

He turned to her. "I know what was in the papers, the same things you do."

"You have to know more than that." Seaver pressed.

"Okay, here's what I know. I know that he's not here anymore. He's gone – in the past. It might be best for you to leave him there."

"The past, though, is what defines you." Seaver countered.

"But who you become is decided by your decisions in the here and now."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Not about your dad. I'm going to tell you, though, that he's gone and I'm here. I mean, we're here, this team. It's a chance to redefine yourself."

"Okay. So, what would I define myself as if I decided to do this?"

She leaned over and cupped the back of his head in her hand, kissing him. Spencer relaxed into the kiss, not pulling away until she did.

Their foreheads rested together as he said, "Well, Seaver-"

"Ashley." She interrupted him.

He grinned. "-Ashley, I would see if you wanted to be my date for Friday night. Would that be a good place to start?"

"That sounds like a very good thing to be. Yes. I'd like to go on a date with you."

She kissed him again, and he didn't even care that Rossi and Hotch were going to kill him.

* * *

**Review please! I hope this turned out okay! :)**


End file.
